Everything Changes
by Brooke Kenobi
Summary: Jayna is James's twin sister. But they have a rather unique relationship - they despise each other! Why? What happened and what are the secrets Jayna and James guard with their lives? Read to find out...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  

Summary: What if James had a twin sister?  But what if he was a little less than proud and eager to claim her?  Well, this is her story...

Background:  This is James and Jayna's seventh year at Hogwarts.  The story starts out on the first day of school on the _Hogwarts Express_.  

Warning:  This has nothing to do with my story, Her Other Life.  This chapter does contain one swear word.  It's the "d" word, so if you're offended, sorry!  I myself don't like to swear, but it's in my character's personality so I decided to put it in there.  That will most likely be the only swear word used in this story, so please don't let that stop you from reading this!!  Enjoy!!

Everything Changes

Chapter One:  Meet Jayna

Jayna giggled.  "Oh, Ryan!" she squealed while poking Ryan in his side.  Andrew, getting jealous of all the attention Ryan was getting, decided to "steal" a kiss from Jayna.  However, you can't steal a kiss from the willing.  And Jayna was definitely more than willing.  

 "Hey, anybody seen James Potter?" Sirius Black asked, while poking his head through the doorway into a compartment on the _Hogwarts Express_.  "Oh," he said, disappointed in what (or who) he saw in the compartment.  "Never mind."  

"Do you mind, Sirius?" Jayna asked snottily.  "I am _not_ my brother's keeper, nor do I care where he is, who he's with, or what he's doing!  So why don't you do us all a favor and leave before we make you!"  Jayna spat out with disgust.  Her companions, Ryan, Andrew, Jonathan, and Alex all brought their wands out of hiding and fingered them while glaring at Sirius.  

"What?  You don't want to make this into an orgy with _five_ different guys, Jayna?" Sirius asked her sarcastically.  "Is that how you plan to get on with your life after this year?  When you get out into the real world?  You're just going to sleep your way to the top?  Well, I guess that does fit your personality just perfectly, Jayna.  But when I become Minister of Magic, there's no way I'd even let you clean in the Portkey division!" Sirius told her and slammed the door.  

As he stalked down the hall, Sirius wondered how Jayna had changed so much from her first year to her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.  He silently marveled at how different Jayna and James were despite the fact they were twins.  He snorted and finally found his friends:  Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and of course, James Potter.  "Hey guys, guess who's _still_ the Hogwarts Hoe?"

"How dare he!" Jayna fumed loudly to her boys.  "I cannot believe his nerve!!  Like I would _ever_ sleep with him or _any_ of those Marooders!"  

"Um, Jayna," Andrew said nervously, "I think they call themselves the 'Marauders.'"  

Jayna exploded.  "I don't give a damn what they call themselves!!"  Jayna paused and thought to herself.  Hmmm.  What does he really hate?  Jayna struck inspiration.  I know exactly what I'm gonna do, she thought and laughed.  

After the Sorting and the feast, everyone went to their towers and after a while of talking about summer holidays they went to bed.  Jayna laid silently in her bed listening to her roommates', Victoria (Vicky) Hosbrock and Lily, breathing become even.  When she was finally convinced they were asleep, Jayna quietly got up, plucked something from her trunk, and left her room.  She padded softly down the hall to go into another room.  When she found the person she was looking for, snoring quietly, she grinned a nasty grin to herself.  After Jayna had completed her "mission," she left just as silently as she had entered and went back to her room to go to sleep.  

In the morning, Jayna was awakened by an angry yell quickly followed by gasps and laughter.  

To be continued...

What happened?  What did Jayna do and whom did she do it to?  Find out in the next chapter and guess what you think happened in your review!  (Hint hint!)  Also coming in later chapters:  why Jayna is the way she is.  But tell me what you think might have happened in the past six years at Hogwarts to make Jayna change so much, according to Sirius.  If you have any questions, please ask!  I know this is kind of confusing, but bear with me!  It will make more sense in coming chapters!!  Thanks for taking your time to keep reading this and please remember to review!!


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

Disclaimer:  All I have is a package of Oreos and $3.54.  So, basically I'm not J.K. Rowling!!

What Are You Doing Here?

Chapter 2

Jayna showered, dressed, and calmly went down to the Gryffindor common room only to find it in an uproar.  There was a crowd centered around one person and Jayna had a pretty good idea of who it was.  She snickered to herself quietly and slipped out the portrait to go down to breakfast.  

"Hey you!" a male voice whispered into Jayna's ear, coming up from behind her, while wrapping his arms around Jayna's waist.  

Jayna was startled, but recognized the voice as Joshua Hassnoff, a Ravenclaw seventh year.  So she smiled and said sensually, "Well, hey yourself!  I missed seeing you last night at the feast!  I looked for you," she pouted as she released herself from his hold and turned around to face him.  

"Sorry," Joshua said with a small smile.  "Oh, but there's going to be a party on Friday night.  You are going to be there, right?  Cause, you know it wouldn't be the same without you there," he trailed off.  

Jayna understood perfectly.  "Well of course I'll be there.  As if I would miss a chance to party, Joshua!" she said playfully while punching him lightly in the stomach.  

"All right!" Joshua said and handed her the directions written down on a napkin.  Jayna smiled brightly at him and for a moment, Joshua just looked at her.  She wasn't very tall, only 5'2" but she had blonde hair that hung to the middle of her back.  Her eyes were a deep blue-gray that flashed with fire when she lost her temper, which was quite often.  Joshua wasn't sure what it was about her, she was pretty, but there were prettier girls in school.  But Jayna, well she was just more _willing_ than the other girls.  She wasn't anybody's idea of a girlfriend, just a one-night stand.  But a one-night stand most guys couldn't wait to have!  "So, I'll see you on Friday, then!" Joshua said, pulling out of his reverie.  

"Okay!  Friday!" Jayna called as she turned to sit down and eat her breakfast.  As she was digging into her scrambled eggs she heard her name being called out angrily.  

"Jayna Elizabeth Potter!" she heard Sirius screaming.  "What the hell did you do to me?"  

Jayna refused to turn around until Sirius had come right up to her.  Then, she calmly turned around, raised one eyebrow, and asked innocently, "Why, Sirius, whatever do you mean?"  She smirked, waiting for his answer.  

Sirius turned an impossible shade of red as he shouted, "What do I mean?  Look at me!!  You cut my hair, you witch!!"

Jayna could hardly contain her laughter as she placidly said, "Why yes, Sirius.  I _am_ a witch being as we are in a school for _witchcraft_ and wizardry!"  She smiled at him and turned around to continue to eat her breakfast.  "Oh and by the way," she said, talking over her shoulder, with her mouth full of eggs, "I really like your haircut!  You should have done that a long time ago!"  

Just before Sirius could curse Jayna, Professor McGonagall walked up to them and said, "Is something wrong here?" while giving them all death stares.  "Because I would hate to see any Gryffindor students receive detentions on the first day of school."  

"No, Professor," Jayna said sweetly.  

At the same time, Sirius said, "Yes, Professor!  Jayna cut my hair during the night!"  

Jayna glared at him and turned back to McGonagall and said, "Professor, I really have no idea why he would accuse me of this heinous crime!  I've done nothing to him!"  

"Well of course it was you!  Who else would it be?" Sirius said furiously to Jayna.  

"Do you have any proof that it was Miss Potter," McGonagall asked Sirius.  

"No," Sirius said slowly, "but I _know_ it was her!"  

"Well, either you two need to figure something out to get along and stop shouting at each other during breakfast hours, or I'm going to give you both detentions until you can learn to get along with each other," McGonagall said giving them each a Look.  

"Yes, Professor," they said together, while glaring at one another.  The last thing they each wanted was to be stuck together doing detentions for the rest of the year.  

"Good.  Now get back to your breakfasts so you won't be late for your first class," McGonagall said, turned on her heel, and walked away.  

"Now look what you did!" Jayna and Sirius said at the same time.  

"What are you talking about?  Me?" Sirius cried.  "_I_ wasn't the one who snuck into my room and cut my hair last night!"  

"I don't even know what your problem is," Jayna said airily.  "It looks better like that anyway!  You were starting to look like a girl.  I did you a favor!" she insisted.  

"Whatever," Sirius said as he spotted some girls coming in to breakfast.  He thought he could go over and get some sympathy from them.  

"I don't even know what your problem with me is," Jayna said disgustedly to him as she saw where his gaze was going.  "I'm a whore if I sleep around, but when you bed every girl you see, it's okay because you're a _guy_.  Yeah.  That makes a _lot_ of sense!" she said sarcastically.  

"What?  Feeling a little jealous, Jayna?" Sirius teased.  

"Never!  I wouldn't sleep with you or any of your friends if you were the last men on Earth!" she swore.  

"Keep saying that, maybe you'll believe it some day!" Sirius said with that insufferable male pride, flashed a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes, and went over to the girls who immediately started fussing over him.  Needless to say, he didn't resist.  

Friday night came and went.  It was late Saturday morning when Jayna woke up...in a strange bed.  When Jayna saw who was next to her, she screamed.  

A/N:  Wow!  I love this story!  It's so much fun to write!  I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!  So, who do you think Jayna's next to?  Hmmm, the only way to find out is to keep on reading this story and the only way to find out sooner is to review!!  Lol  

Coming in the next chapter:  who Jayna woke up next to and (possibly) revelations as to why Jayna is the way she is.  And maybe the secret she's keeping from everyone.  

Coming in future chapters:  James and Jayna talking together, along with Lily and Jayna talking.  


End file.
